trashcarfandomcom-20200214-history
TRASHCAR Season 1
Season 1 of TRASHCAR started on June 14th, 2017 and concluded on July 1st, 2017. Run with 30 different drivers on a 12 race season, this Stock Car Racing Series is a competitive league among several of the finest drivers in the southern United States. It was won by Bart James 'after the series was shortened to 5 races. The series ended after oil tycoon and funder of the league Vernon Hicks was arrested for fraud, preventing the league from bribing race track owners to allow them to run races on their league. However, the league found a new investor in lottery winner Georgia Jefferson, who allowed the league to restart as long as her 15 year old son Macon Jefferson could race in it. Information Commentary Team: 'Dan "The Man" Larson '(StopMotionForce): Play by Play 'Remi T. Bucksworth '''(JoenNickForTheWin): Color Commentator Disclaimer: Some of the drivers place decals of big firms (such as Billy Watts, who has Hooters logos on his car). None of these companies actually endorse the drivers, they just like the companies and put them on their cars. A few smaller mom and pop style businesses sponsor the cars (like Carl Cleatus III, sponsored by South Side Buffet) Drivers and Teams Notes * (1) Frank Parkins went to a local Long John Silvers and had 7 Pancake Burgers with extra syrup, causing him to have a heart attack following race 1. He was then replaced by his cousin, Brother Jebidiah Parkins * (2) Johnson was sent a cease and desist from Mojang Studios telling them to stop using Minecraft as a sponsor after the 4th race, so now he is sponsored by TimeSharesNow.com (totally not a Ponzi scheme) * (3) Jimmy Smith was arrested on his way to the first race for driving under the influence and never actually raced * (4) Kenny Conwell accidentally crashed into Tony Jackson's car after race 1, and was beat up by both of the Jackson brothers, suffering a broken arm and leg. He was replaced by his friend Buster Cottonwood starting race 2. On race 4 Conwell secretly returned despite the announce team believing that Cottonwood was behind the wheel of the 99 as to avoid being beat up by Tony Jackson again. * (5) Cleatus I Bucksworth, Remi T. Bucksworth's son, was going to debut in race 6 but the league shut down. Schedule (Note: Subject To Changes) Full Race Results & Standings Race Summary '''Race 1: Bubba's Butt Wipes 100 Ryan Corvus originally started on the pole position, but Billy Watts threatened to cancel the race if he didn't start on the pole due to owning the track. Watts led the first 5 laps until Kenny Conwell was spun out by Sam Johnson to bring out the first caution. On lap 9 the race resumed and Jessie Robinson passed Watts. Lap 14 saw the second and final caution. Yamato Kobayashi turned Bobby Lee Curtis and Chad Tubadd into the grass outside the dirt track, and Tubadd crashed into Blake Jackson trying to merge back into the pack, ending the runs of the 16 and 68. Robinson restarted in first and led the rest of the race to win the first ever TRASHCAR event. Following the event Kenny Conwell accidentally hit the 89 of Tony Jackson, angering Jackson and leading to him assaulting Conwell (breaking his arm and leg). Race 2: South Side Buffet 150 Blake Jackson led the cars to the green flag in his #68 Confederate States of America Chevy. He was passed on lap 2 by Bubba Anderson, who would lead interrupted until lap 7 when newcomer Otis Miller turned Tony Jackson into the wall, bringing out the only caution of the race. Anderson would be challenged by Bart James for the lead but would not surrender first, winning in a dominant fashion with 28 laps led. Race 3: Tresspassing at Talledega 100 Remi T. Bucksworth would make his debut as a color commentator in this race. The drivers snuck on the track and had no practice time or prior experience on the track, which resulted in several wrecks and mishaps occuring. The first caution happened on the first lap when Joe Collins turned Buster Cottonwood into a pack of cars, which caused the 68 of Blake Jackson, the 99 of Cottonwood, and the 61 of Carl Cleatus III to retire. Also, polesitter Larry Nixon was drunk and thought it would be smart to pit on lap 1. This was a terrible move as he was moved back to the pack and failed to lead a single lap. After Bobby Lee Curtis led them back to the green on lap 6, one green flag lap occured before another wreck on lap 7. This time Bart James turned Jessie Robinson into a big pack of cars that wrecked trying to avoid the cars. This wreck saw Slick Rick Hall get stopped in the middle of the field then get t-boned hard by Javier Montoya Del Rosa, causing Hall to flip over. This wreck took 7 cars out of the race. After this wreck the race stayed green (despite Otis Miller getting spun out by Bart James, no caution occured). The final two laps were very exciting as Bubba Anderson, Rick Ashfield, Billy Watts, and DeShawn Michaels broke away from the rest of the field. Michaels broke away and looked like he was about to win. In the most controversial finish in TRASHCAR history, the lap down car of Dale Burnhardt Jr cut off DeShawn Michaels on the final lap and also collected Bubba Anderson in a wreck. This led to Rick Ashfield pulling off a huge upset by passing the spun out cars of Anderson and Michaels to win the race. After the race, a huge fight occured that saw Michaels attempt to rip Dale Burnhardt's ear off with his teeth. This led to a violent brawl among all the TRASHCAR drivers on the track. Javier Montoya Del Rosa would be knocked out by Rick Hall as retaliation for flipping over his car earlier and Dale Burnhardt knocked out DeShawn Michaels by breaking a glass bottle over his head. Dale Burnhardt suffered a head injury when Bubba Anderson headbutted him during the fight. Remi T. Bucksworth randomly decided to join the fight when he hit Yamato Kobayashi with a gas tank that nearly exploded. After two hours of brawling, most the men had chipped teeth and bruises, and all agreed to stop fighting and go to the local South Side Buffet for some all you can eat Chicken on a Stick. Race 4: The South Will Rise Again 125 Otis Miller qualified on the pole but was immediately passed by Ryan Corvus for the lead. Corvus dominated the first few laps by pulling ahead but a wreck involving Tommy Salami and Billy Watts brought out a caution that reduced his lead. After the restart Corvus would resume in the lead but another wreck occured when the #68 of Blake Jackson spun Rick Hall out. After the restart Larry Nixon would pass Corvus to lead a lap but Corvus would take the lead back. On lap 31/33 Bart James passed Corvus for the lead and Otis Miller spun out which allowed James to win under caution. Race 5: The Side Door Liquor 150 Steven Rockwell started on the pole and led in the first few laps. The only caution of the race was Dale Burnhardt spinning out, and due to the fact that there was no pre-race beer tent (some of) the drivers were sober and there was clean racing. Jerry Burns and Rick Hall battled for the lead for most of the race and Burns executed a last lap pass on Hall to get the win. After the race Remi T. Bucksworth realized that Jerry Burns looked suspiciously like ex-convict Brock Turner. He just turned out to look a lot like Turner with similar facial features, but Bucksworth is convinced that Burns was actually Turner. Ironically, Burns himself is a known conspiracy theorist, who believes the NWO is trying to overthrow the government, Obama is an Alien, the moon landings were real but the footage was faked because we found aliens there, and more.